A Nightmare To Life
by 4AMChaos
Summary: Maggie's worst nightmare becomes a reality. Can Kara and Maggie figure out who is targeting Alex and save her in time? Alex and Maggie moments with some Kara/Maggie stuff too :) I just needed to read or write some Sanvers while waiting for more scenes!
1. A Nightmare To Life

The kitchen counter is littered with cooking ingredients. Alex never really had time to cook in the past; her jobs had never required it, but she set forth on a mission to master the art of cooking, or at least be good enough to whip up a few things on her own.

In the middle of the counter was an Italian pastry cake covered in powdered chocolate. Alex had gone out of her way to pick up Maggie's favorite pastry on her way home.

Since finding herself, Alex made space in her busy schedule for a few basic culinary lessons and before she knew it she was rushing from the DEO to her hour-long class and coming home around 8pm to a passed out off duty detective. She never complained, Alex loved crawling into her bed and wrapping her arms around her sleepy girlfriend. Maggie would come to, promising she was simply resting her eyes. She swore she didn't usually take naps after work but Alex was totally aware of its reoccurrence. She'd doze off watching tv while leaning her head on Alex's shoulder, or rest her head on Alex's thighs as she read a book. A lot of people would take that as a bad sign in their relationship.

The relationship is boring.

But not Alex. This was the kind of peace Alex wanted in her life. She knew Maggie wasn't the kind of person to get comfortable easily. She adored the way Maggie moved her lips when she slept. Like she was nibbling on something sweet. Alex always imagined she'd be dreaming about eating some kind of healthy food but hoped she was dreaming of her lips.

Watching her sleepy girlfriend was a growing addiction Alex never wanted to quit.

The sun is streaming in, Maggie can feel the warmth sooth over her and she rolls over, slowly coming to, stretching the sleep out of her stiff limbs and draping her arm across Alex's lower back, noticing the temperature of her skin a little on the cold side. Maggie pulled at the sheets, covering their bare skin.

Alex laid motionless on her stomach, her wavy hair covering half her face, the other half of her face pressed onto her pillow.

Maggie's gaze lands on her the back of her unconscious girlfriend's head and a joyful smile to takes over her face. She slips her other arm under Alex, locking her fingers together under her stomach, holding her firmly in a backwards bear hug. A short moment passes before Maggie notices a wet texture to the sheets beneath her girlfriend. Her heart began pounding and she quickly pulled her hands out from under Alex, staring at the bright red liquid as it leaked down her wrist, "Alex!" Maggie quickly rolls her over and she flops seemingly lifeless. Frantically, Maggie brushes the stray hairs out of Alex's face, some plastered against her cheek with newly crusted dry blood. "Alex wake up! Look at me!" Her eyes fill with tears, "Alex PLEASE!" Maggie sobbed, gripping Alex's shoulders and shaking her. Her eyes began to overflow, streaking her cheeks as the tears rolled and dropped onto Alex's tank-top. Speedily, Maggie grabs her phone from the bedside table, remembering in that moment how fortunate Alex is to have a sister- "SUPERGIRL!" Maggie called out desperately.

"Kara! Help me, PLEASE!" She called out again.

Kara hears the cry out for help, she can't quite make out the voice, but- seems to be coming from Alex's apartment. Kara doesn't bother taking an extra millisecond to change into her suit. She flies over. Crashing through the window, Kara rolls as she tumbles gracefully into the apartment, rushing to Alex's bed. "You need to get her to a hospital. Now!" Maggie yelled out, trying to keep herself calm and regain control of her emotions, "oh my god," she choked on her breath. Her world spun wildly out of control before her eyes. A gust of air whipped passed her and she swung her head in its direction, watching the curtain sway with the wind.

Maggie stood alone in Alex's apartment. The silence echoed in her ears. It felt like time had frozen leaving her helpless, stuck there with her heels sinking into the floor like quicksand. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, though, she never took them off the curtain as the wind carried it off to the right.

Before the curtain could sway back to a still position, Kara landed in front of Maggie, Alex's blood stained her shirt.

She watched as her sister's girlfriend stood in shock. "Maggie," Kara closed the space between them. Yet to receive an answer, or any sort of reaction, she pressed on. "Please don't break down on me, detective. I need your help. Alex needs you."

She remained motionless. Maggie stared at the red stains on her hands.

Suddenly, Kara's arms held Maggie tightly against her. Releasing a breath, Maggie began to shiver, loosing all feeling in her limbs, her knees gave up on her and Kara held her tighter. In a single motion, she swept the detective up and bolted out of the apartment. Within seconds, the two of them stood outside the front entrance of the hospital. The size of the sign above the door was at least three times that of the sliding doors. It read, **EMERGENCY** in big, bolded, red letters. When they entered the hospital they immediately notice the cluster of police officers.

They started forward, and as they did, eyes began to trail them. Kara noticed the wobble in Maggie's step. The quivering of her lower lip. Kara quickly intertwined her fingers in Maggie's, pulling her gently behind her, leading her through the crowd to Alex's door. They were halted by Maggie's partner who stood guarding the door like the queen's guard. "I'm sorry Sawyer, you can't go in there," he signalled to a couple of officers standing a few feet behind the two women, "please, make this easy on all of us and come willingly."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Maggie stuttered, "I need to see Alex. I need to-" feeling her breath escape her, disobeying her command, "just let me see her, please." Her bottom lip visibly quivered and Maggie quickly stifled it, biting down just hard enough to settle it.

"Maggie, I can't let you do that." Her partner continued. The officer behind her put his hand on Maggie's shoulder and reached for the cuffs on the back of his belt, "Margaret Sawyer, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Alexandra Danvers."

Kara grabbed his wrist firmly, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing lady, let go of my hand." He urged authoritatively. Officer Vasquez looked Kara dead in the eye, a hint of fear and confusion flashed in his eyes as he looked down at the hand cutting the circulation at his wrist.

Maggie watched as his eyes widened under the pain, "Kara," she broke in.

Snapping out of the daze she found herself in, Kara released her grip and turned to face Maggie, who seemed a little more pale than usual.

Detective Vasquez took a step toward Maggie and she bolted passed him, ducking under her partners outstretched arm, she pushed the door open with exerted force.

Maggie didn't want to make things more difficult for her coworkers. A part of her wished she'd have just gone easily to get all this sorted out the proper way; like a police officer knows is the right way to handle all this but Maggie Sawyer was certain of the fact that her and her common sense were never aquatinted.

She stood beside her, intertwining their fingers as she watched the rise and fall of Alex's chest. Maggie brought their hands up to her lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of Alex's.

The police officers quickly followed, respectfully giving their coworker a few lingering moments with her girlfriend. She placed Alex's hand gently down beside her, took a breath and complied.

Vasquez secured the cuffs on Maggie's wrists, reading her rights. Kara felt helpless. There's no way the story ends here. Maggie did not do this, that much Kara was sure about.

Kara watched as officer Vasquez and two more officers existed the room. With Maggie walking in front of them, they made their way to the doors and existed the building.

* * *

Maggie replayed the night in her head, trying to remember every little detail. It was a night she will never forget but can't quite piece together the small details.

She remembered the day clearly, Maggie had had altercations with not one, but two suspects before even taking her lunch break so when she turned the corner and parked on Alex's street, she exhaled the day and her guard went down. Turning her key counterclockwise in the ignition, she killed the engine. She pulled the key out and grabbed her bag from on the passenger seat. A homeless man half limbed his way passed the passenger door nearly taking her side mirror with him as his cart screeched on by. Maggie set the strap of her bag steady on her shoulder and tugged on the handle. Stepping out, she closed the door behind. Suddenly recalling the sound of a car door opening just as hers slammed shut. She brought her keys up to her shoulder, pressing the button on them to lock the doors without taking glance back.

She couldn't remember hearing it beep back in reassurance.

Maggie entered the building, called the elevator with the push of a button and took the short ride up to Alex's floor. A smile took over her face subconsciously; whatever tense muscles she had left relaxed as she turned the corner. Her eyes landed on a familiar room number and she felt like a child on Christmas Eve, eager to get in and unwrap her gift.

"Hey babe, how was work?" Her voice called from the kitchen. Maggie dropped her bag on the floor, wanting nothing more than to grab Alex and hold her tightly against her sore body as if she held the power to heal.

She closed the space between them, saying nothing in response to the question that had been asked, only folding her elbows around Alex's torso and resting her cheek on her upper back, holding her tight. She inhaled the scent of Alex's shampoo, intoxicating her thoughts.

Knowing Alex genuinely wanted to hear about her day and what she could do to make it better, Maggie simply replied, "I just want to put it behind me and be here, in the arms of my woman." She held her tight, refusing to let go until she had her fix. She wished time would freeze, trapping them together in that moment. Alex twirled in her embrace, facing her now, and Maggie was lost in her. All she could see was Alex. Her flawless, glowing skin. Her little nose. She swiftly brought her hand up to Alex's face, gently trailing the tip of her index finger down the slope of her nose and her cheeks turned a light shade of red. Maggie placed her hands on either side of Alex' face, watching as her smile grew wider.

"Hi," Alex giggled anxiously.

Pulling her in aggressively, pressing their breasts together, Maggie's lips crash onto Alex's. Parting her lips, her body shook out of control as Alex responded by doing the same, allowing the detective to dip her tongue into Alex's mouth. "Mmm," she relished every moment, "Hi," Maggie murmured against her lips. The two of them stood motionless as one, taking each other in.

"When did you get home?" Maggie broke the silence after a handful of minutes, "Am I smelling fresh shampoo, you couldn't wait for me? We could have saved some water." Maggie brought her lips to Alex's exposed collarbone, letting her warm breath tickle the newly wet spot of skin, letting her tongue linger a moment.

"Mmmm, that's sounds tempting." Alex tilted her head, giving Maggie more access to her neck, and she kissed it sensually. She rose her hand to the back of Maggie's head, gripping her hair, "Come to think of it, I did kinda rush through it so I could have dinner ready for when you got home."

Maggie stopped devouring her neck, pulling back, she cocked a brow at the glowing woman in front of her.

"I mean, 'when you got here.'" Alex corrected herself. Part of her felt a little embarrassed but her heart fluttered at the thought of her girlfriend feeling at home with her. In her apartment. Alex remembered Maggie's coming out story and how lonely she must have felt all those years afterward. She wanted her girlfriend to feel safe and accepted. To feel wanted. God, was she ever wanted.

Maggie's smile grew, exposing her dimples and Alex poked them simultaneously with her index fingers, "dimples," she stated with a smile.

"You're such a nerd," Maggie laughed, pulling her girlfriend in for a long kiss. "That smells delicious," Maggie said, breaking the kiss she peered over her shoulder at the stove, "I'm so hungry."

Alex turned, picking up one of the two plates she had prepared beside her. She took a big spoonful of mixed corn and peas and dropped it onto the plate. Taking a step to the left, she slipped some diced carrots into the mix. Maggie watched as she scooped up some mashed potato and slapped it on an empty section; finishing off the plate by adding a nice piece of grilled salmon and a couple lemon wedges, topping it with a hint of dry dill.

Maggie stood anxiously awaiting her plate with stars in her eyes and Alex handed it to her. "Thanks babe," she said. Placing a kiss on her nose, Maggie took her plate and walked around Alex, slapping another spoonful of mashed potato on it. She smiled wide and snatched the bottle of scotch taking it her to the table.

After finishing their plates, Maggie took them to the counter, rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher, smiling as she acknowledged the small tiramisu cake for the first time that night. "Shall we?" She beckoned, holding out her hand to Alex, cocking a brow.

Maggie began peeling back layer after layer of her own clothing. Starting with her leather jacket, she tossed it on the small bench beside the shower and tousled her hair out of its ponytail. She pulled her top over her head, standing in only a sports bra and her tight, black work pants.

Alex slid past her, gently grazing her backside as she did, bending down to turn on the water.

Maggie turned to watch Alex amusingly, studying her bent over body as she tested the temperature with her left hand. She gripped the waistband of Alex's pants, pulling her backward, causing Alex stumbled into her steady girlfriend's arms. Twisting in her embrace, Alex brought her lips to Maggie's, taking them in once more. She traced her hands down Maggie's toned abs, stopping to undo her belt. Maggie's badge fell to the floor with a thud and Alex effortlessly slipped the belt out.

Letting out a desperate moan, the Maggie placed both her hands on the back of her girlfriend's thighs, gripping them tightly as she hoisted her up in an instant. Alex wrapped her legs around Maggie's small waist; wanting to be so close, never close enough, holding her tight between her thighs.

Taking a step into the shower, Maggie leaned Alex against the wall, nibbling her ear. Her lower back pressed on the latch, causing water to flow from the shower head above. Alex unhooked Maggie's bra with one hand, pulling at the straps until they slipped past her elbows. Maggie's lips made their way down to the crook of her neck and her hand tugged at Alex's tank top. Following the trail of water as it glided between her breasts. Her tongue ran wild.

The warm water washed over them, gluing wet hair to each other's faces. Alex's tank top stuck to her toned stomach like saran wrap. Maggie peeled off her quickly and it slapped heavily against the wet floor.

Forty minutes had passed and the two of them sat comfortably on the couch wearing nothing but a fresh set of undergarments. Maggie's left hand was tangled in Alex's, resting on her chest just beneath her breasts.

Alex wasn't really a tv kind of girl but sitting silently next to her beautiful girlfriend felt safe. Peaceful. It felt like home. So whatever Maggie had suggested Alex to watch, she would comply, "As long as you watch it with me," she would answer.

Inevitably, Alex would grow more invested in the stories Maggie had shared and in the characters Maggie was fond of. Alex marvelled at every new layer she'd uncover of Maggie Sawyer.

Tonight they were watching a cop show that Maggie had spoke about on multiple occasions. Alex couldn't wait to start the show that made her girlfriends eyes light up.

"So what's this show called?"

"It's called Castle; however," pausing, Maggie pointed a single finger to the ceiling, "it should have been called Beckett, in my opinion."

Having already put the DVD in, Maggie grabbed the remote with her free hand and pressed play. They finished an episode and it wasn't long before they got carried away in conversation. Maggie had mentioned the homeless man who's shopping cart nearly scratched her side mirror. "You know, in all the years that I've been living in this building, I think I've only seen a homeless person on this street like twice, and not on the same day.. and you're telling me you saw a homeless man with a shopping cart near your car," Alex made her way to the window, pulling apart the blinds just enough to peak out and locate Maggie's car, "right where I saw a homeless man standing when I got home a few hours before you?"

Maggie had thought nothing of it, Alex was the suspicious type. Anything out of the ordinary, even the smallest detail, would set off alarms in that beautiful head of hers.

Now, she hoped she had taken in more detail about the suspicious man who, at the time seemed irrelevant but could now hold the key to all of this.

Maggie looked at her hands. Alex's blood had already began to dry, it crusted around her nails and knuckles.

"So you're telling me, the two of you had dinner followed by some drinks, then you got a little friendly and went to sleep and you didn't feel or hear anything while your girlfriend was stabbed twice laying just inches away from you?"

"Cool it, Vasquez. That's my partner you're talking to. You have less social skills than your cousin Susan."

"I'm just trying to figure this out. I mean, she seemed to have struggled a little bit, or at least taken a punch to the face from the looks of it," detective Vasquez flipped the page in his notebook, "just seems a little strange to me."

"A homeless man on the street isn't cause for much concern," Maggie said, finishing her scotch, dropping it a little to hard on the side table,

"I have a lot of unwinding to do after today, that shower sure helped," Maggie teased, slowly tickling the back of Alex's neck with the tips of her fingers, "I could go for round two."

Alex turned her body and kissed her deeply, tasting scotch on her tongue. Maggie felt her body magnetize toward Alex's as her soft lips gently sucked Maggie's into her mouth.

Alex lifted herself onto her knees, placing them one on each side of her girlfriend, steadying her elbow on the back of the couch. Maggie's hand fell on Alex's lap and she caressed it, making her way up her thigh and sliding her hand beneath the loose waistband of Alex's underwear. Maggie slid her two fingers in and out, teasing against her walls as Alex tugged at Maggie's bra, taking her nipple in between her glossy lips, sucking it in desperation. Her tongue circled the dark skin around her nipple and her hands groped Maggie wildly. Untameable.

* * *

"Ground control to major Sawyer," Vasquez called, waving his hand a little too close to Maggie's face as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. "You still with us, Sawyer, or you want to plead insanity?"

"Hey! " a determined young blond called out as the elevator doors to the precinct rolled open, "Alex Danvers is awake and demanding her girlfriend be released right this moment." Kara made a point to punctuate strongly when demanding the cooperation of men, Maggie always found it adorable yet astonishing how a petit girl such as Kara could put the fear of God in anyone she stared down yet be so...Kara.

Maggie's eye lit up with joy as she looked up at the woman storming in, "she's okay?" Maggie swiped the tears off her face and stood up. Kara reassured the detective with a soft smile and Maggie turned to her coworkers, "if you don't mind," she said kindly, gesturing toward the elevator, "there's somewhere I need to be."

Maggie pushed the door open and quickly ran to Alex's side. "Oh sweetie," she cried out, unable to contain the tears pouring out of her eyes. Remembering what Vasquez had said but somehow just now seeing the black eye she sported.

How could she have laid there through all of it? She knew she was a heavy sleeper but there was no way she could have slept through Alex getting punched and stabbed twice.

"I'm so sorry, Alex" Maggie cried, burying her face in Alex's shirt, "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. This is my fault."

"No," Alex managed to say, flinching as she attempted to take a painless breath. She failed.

Maggie mirrored her flinch, watching her girlfriend struggle to breath was too much for her to bare. Her hand held against Alex's face, caressing her cheek.

"Ms. Danvers, do you remember anything about what happened to you last night?"

Alex's eyes were on her girlfriend as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder, trying to stop the tear that where streaking her face. Alex couldn't believe she was actually being accused for an attack on her life. "Maggie," Alex breathed, lifting her hand to place in on the back of Maggie's neck.

"I'm right here, baby," Maggie shut her eyes tightly, taking in the scent of Alex's shirt, lifting her head just enough to look her girlfriend in the eye.

"Please, Ms. Danvers, we're trying our best to figure out who did this to you and why."

"Can I," Alex took as deep a breath as she could without flinching in pain as her lungs expanded, pulling at the stitches on her torso, "please, just have a few moments?"

"That wasn't a question." Kara added bluntly. "Give us some space."

And with that, the detectives left the room to the three women.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders, holding her tightly in her arms but making sure not to injure her more. "You scared the hell out of me, Danvers. I don't know what I would do-" her thoughts wandered,

"Jesus." Maggie exhaled, resting a cheek on the top of Alex's head.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." Alex joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Alex, do you remember anything? Anything at all so I can go kill this son of a bitch?" Kara inquired, nostrils flaring.

"Not really," Alex tried to recall last night in great detail, "we had dinner and then... watched some tv, I don't even remember getting in bed."

"Me neither." Maggie added, suddenly aware of the fact.

"I woke up in the middle of the night to a hand over my mouth and the next thing I knew..." her voice trailed, not wanting to speak the next few words, "it all happened so fast. I felt the knife go in, and then it was out." The light above the hospital bed flickered and Alex glanced at it, "I felt the knife pierce my abdomen again and it felt like I was trapped with a plastic bag over my head. I threw myself up with whatever energy I could muster up," she recalled. "I'm pretty sure she was female." A headache kicked in, originating just above her eye, the pressure traveled to her nasal passage and to her temple, "whomever it was, I hit 'em pretty hard," Alex brought her hand to the blue-purple patch of swollen skin just below her eyebrow.

"Who would try to kill you, Alex? And why would they plan on framing you for it?" Kara looked at Maggie.

"If they really wanted to kill me they would have. They had the opportunity." Alex stated, "Why stab me in the stomach rather than the heart or slit my throat?"

"Alex-" Maggie pleaded, she couldn't bare hearing Alex talk that way.

"Oh my God," Alex breathed, a flash of recognition haunting her eyes, "the bottle of scotch I opened last night, it was left at my front door a couple weeks ago," Alex looked at Kara, "I assumed it was an apology from Maxwell."

"Who?" Maggie asked.

"Wait, Maxwell?" Kara repeated, "how is that possible, you haven't seen him in like a year."

"I'm aware of that," Alex said, suddenly questioning the thought completely. "I mean, with everything that happened, the note I found on the bottle sounded like it could have been from him,"

"Why would you keep it? You're not even sure who it's from." Kara questioned.

"I wasn't gonna throw it away, Kara, it was a perfectly good bottle of scotch." she answered defensively.

"Apparently not." Maggie chimed in, reading her charts. "There are high levels of neuromuscular blocking agents in your system, that's why I couldn't wake up. That's why we can't remember getting in bed. They must have brought us from the couch."

"And put our clothes on?"

"The door wasn't broken into, that means they had a key," suggested Maggie.

"Or they didn't need one." Kara spoke from the other side of her sister.

"You're thinking this was an alien?"

"Could be. There are a lot of evil aliens here in National city, but what reason would any have to go after you, Alex?"

Alex looked dumbfounded, "you mean other than the fact that I work for an organization dedicated to caging their vengeful asses? Or that I work closely with Supergirl?"

Kara looked away.

"No, I didn't mean- Kara, I'm not blaming you."

"I know."

"I think you guys are coming at this the wrong way," Maggie couldn't shake the feeling that their theory was off. "In that theory, the only reasonable expectation for them wanting me to take the fall for it would be to turn Supergirl against the police department, but using just me... I don't know, I think they could have staged something a little bigger involving the entire police department."

"What are you saying, Maggie?"

"I don't think this is about Supergirl."


	2. Alex

Alex had been released into the care of her loved ones later that afternoon. They took her home and began pampering her.

Maggie held her as they walked through the threshold. Leading her to the sofa, she helped take off her shoes, laid her down and sat beside her, resting Alex's head on her thighs.

Kara made a beeline to Alex's bed, ripping the sheets off her mattress and crumpling them into a giant ball before throwing them in the trash. She took a warm blanket from the closet, opened it and covered her sister. Alex thanked her.

"I'm sorry," Alex spoke sincerely, looking up at Maggie, her voice was only a whisper.

"About what?" Maggie questioned, running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. Maggie tugged at the cover, pulling it higher over her shoulders.

"Yesterday wasn't a good day for you. I had plans for this morning that did not include any of this, I promise."

Maggie laughed, beaming her dimples at Alex, "I don't know, I think over all, yesterday evening was quite fantastic." She placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Ugh. You guys are so cute I wanna throw up." Kara confessed with a chuckle.

Alex beamed up at her girlfriend and she met her halfway for a kiss.

Maggie and Kara tidied up while Alex rested on the couch. "What did you mean back at the hospital?"

Maggie finished sweeping up the shattered glass and tossed the pieces into the garbage. "The police got an anonymous tip from a cell phone. My partner's going to let me know the moment they get an ID on the caller. Whomever they are, they told the police  
that I was the attacker and they were 100% sure about it."

"You think this is on you?"

Maggie turned her head, her eyes fell on a sleeping Alex and a subconscious smile tugged at the corner of her lips. It was quickly stifled by a hardened look of quilt mixed with pain.

"Maggie, this isn't your fault." Kara reassured her.

"It isn't yours." Maggie replied sternly.

Kara reached across the table and grabbed the detective's hand. "We're going to find who's responsible and we are going to make them pay."

Maggie turned back to look at Kara, returning a thoughtful smile. Her cell phone rang loud, breaking the silence and Alex twitched in her sleep but didn't wake. Maggie pulled her phone out of her pocket, "Sawyer," she answered.

Kara tilted her head and listened in on the conversation.

"Sawyer, you were right, the cell phone belonged the Cassidy Carnell. We're heading over to pick her up in a few, if you want to tag along I won't say a word to boss."

Maggie let out a sharp breath, "No, I'm going to stay here, but thanks for keeping me in the loop. I owe you one."

"Of course." The man's voice responded before the two of them hung up.

Maggie took a death breath, creasing her brows she looked down at her phone before placing it on the table.

"Who's Cassidy Carnell?" Kara questioned. "I have super hearing," she reminded Maggie as a subtle look of confusion flashed across her face.

"She, uh," Maggie started, not knowing where to start. Finding the strength to push forward, she continued, "we used to date. A lifetime ago." She added, "I broke it off after only a few months. She didn't really take it well." The detective stood up,  
running both hands through her hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ears, "I need a drink, did you want a beer or something?"

"No, thanks." Kara replied, a little taken aback at the fact that Alex's girlfriend was being hospitable to her in her sisters house.

The bottle hissed open as Maggie flicked the cap off and she took a drink of it and sat back down across the younger woman. "The girl was bonkers, Kara, you have no idea."

"I'm Supergirl, I've seen a lot of crazy."

"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. Cassidy is a few of them." Maggie began, "Three years ago, I was in the longest relationship I'd ever been in with a woman named Emily and it scared me." Regretting having to admit her being unfaithful to the  
most important person in her girlfriends life, " I stepped out of the relationship." She spoke the words.

Kara noted this with raised brows.

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship with anyone, or maybe a part of me knew she just wasn't the one for me but that's not the point." Maggie said, getting back on track, "I made a few terrible decisions that lead to a  
one night stand... I didn't know it was Cassidy until morning. A few days later, Emily received a text from my number asking her to meet up. I found out later that day when a coworker of my let me know he responded to a 911 call from Emily. Cassidy  
tried to set her on fire." Maggie felt the nerves knotting in her stomach, "that's the kind of person we are dealing with."

Kara looked Maggie in the eye. She wasn't crying, but she sure was close to loosing control of her emotions. "You really care about her, I can see that." Kara took a deep breath, then spoke, "Listen Maggie, I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel unwelcome.  
It's just that, the first time my sister has ever spoken to me about someone she liked romantically... was a girl. A woman. I mean. I didn't really understand it but I wasn't repulsed by it. I actually- I've never seen her so happy and I was ecstatic  
for her until one night she's sobbing on my couch feeling humiliated and rejected. Then you got closer and I could feel my sister slipping away from me."

"Kara, I would never try to come between you and Alex."

"I know that now," she said, nodding her head. "There's something about the two of you. When you're together it's like there is nothing you can't accomplish. You guys compliment each other without using words and I'm very thankful that she found you when  
she did."

Maggie watched Kara lovingly. She never thought she'd be able to feel at home with anybody. She had it in her head that she didn't deserve to be happy. That she was damaged goods. But Alex found her and Alex believed in her, in the good she knew was inside  
Maggie just needing to be loved for a chance to shine. Being in Alex's life, with enough love and support to go around Maggie could feel every part of her explode with joy. "I don't think-" Her shoulders relaxed as she released a breath. Her mind,  
seemingly leaving her for a moment, "There's isn't anything I wouldn't for your sister."

Kara smiled, "We'll keep her safe," she encouraged. "Between the two of us, Alex is well protected," she spoke confidently, "I wouldn't want to come up against us."


	3. Cassidy

Maggie was just learning the ropes out in the real world. She had commenced her training for the police department a few months before her 18th birthday. Being a rookie, the days were long and the cases were difficult, so most nights the young brunette  
/would find herself wandering the streets, mentally mapping out the local bars, taking note of the few that met her standards.

Maggie turned the corner, nearing the bar entrance. Her small hand wrapped around the handle, she pulled it open and walked in.

The bartender smiled at her and she gave him one in return. "What can I getchya, sweetheart?"

"Hey Joe, can I get a rum and cola?"

"Of course, extra rum?" The man behind the bar asked. Without awaiting her response, he poured the rum almost halfway up the glass, added some cola, and slid it across the width of the bar top.

She thanked him and picked up her glass. Turning to surveil the area, her lips were craving their first taste of her drink and she brought the glass to them.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about that," she apologized to the blonde girl who had bumped into her just as she turned. Maggie spilled her rum and cola on the girls chest and quickly grabbed a couple of stray napkins laying on the bar. She gave them to the  
/girl and turned to Joe for more. He reached for a pile of napkins behind the bar and handed them to her. Maggie turned back to hand hermore napkins only to watch the back of her head as shewalkedtoward the washroom.

Moments later she exited.

The door swung shut behind her and Maggie watched as she approached.

"Don't worry about it, "I hate this top anyway." The tall blonde reassured. "I'm Cassidy," she introduced, holding her hand out.

"Maggie," she shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Maggie. Say, what brings a pretty young lady such as yourself to these neck of the woods?"

She couldn't have been more than a year, maybe two, older than Maggie but she spoke with such conviction and wisdom, young Maggie was in the palm of her hands before they had even said goodnight.

The two of them had gotten close quickly. Eager to create a safe haven of her own, Maggie tried her hardest to please Cassidy. Soon enough, Cassidy began spending her days off at Maggie's. She'd watch tv all day, waiting for Maggie to get home from work.  
/It became a routine Maggie couldn't get out of.

"Hey sexy lady," she'd welcome her home with a tight hug. Pulling off her jacket, Cassidy unbuttoned Maggie's uniform, slipping her warm hands around her bare stomach, "I've missed you so much." She sucked her neck. "Guess what today is. It's our one  
/month anniversary!"

"Cass-" Maggie began to protest.

"I know baby, you've had a long day. Let me make you feel better." Cassidy's fingers played with Maggie's belt. She unbuttoned Maggie's pants, shoving them down to her ankle and pushed her hard against the door. Cassidy slid her fingers into the young  
/brunette and moved them in a quick circular motion.

Letting out a breath, Maggie shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around the blondes neck as her body gave in.

Cassidy pulled out quickly, picking her up with a twirl, she walked over to the couch and threw her onto it. Cassidy dropped to her knees. Opening Maggie's legs, she licked her belly button, slowly trailing down.

Maggie had kissed a girl before Cassidy but the two of them were inexperienced. Both on the same level. Both trying new things. Kissing each other's soft lips was enough for them. The farthest they'd ever gone was the one time they got carried away and  
/found themselves topless. Maggie's her heart raced as her hands landed on the girls round breasts.

There she sat, butt naked on her couch with a wild blonde between her legs with her mouth all over her most sensitive, most private of places. Her knees tightened around the girls head as she felt herself getting closer. Within moments, Maggie began bucking  
/her hips, taking the pleasureful tongue deeper into her. She shot her eyes open and arched her back, "Fuck!" Maggie yelled out to the ceiling.

The first relationship she'd ever been in was purely based on physical attraction.

Maggie soon found herself living with Cassidy in her small apartment, unable to recall when she had asked her to move in.

It wasn't long before Maggie began seeing her true colors and broke up with Cassidy. A short few months later, Maggie met Emily and found out Cassidy had checked herself into a mental hospital.

Four years had passed and Maggie was happy and in an other relationship. Every morning for the last three years she woke up beside Emily, finding herself in an other routine.

It was a Monday afternoon. Maggie liked Emily but something about how they were together was off and she felt it like a bulldozer when they were alone at home. The silence between them was eerie. There was no way of avoiding it. Acting impulsively, Maggie  
/started an argument just for the hell of it.

She took the long way home from work, stopping at a new bar she'd began going to over the past couple of months for a few drinks.

"Hey Mags, is it a beer kind of night?" The barmaid called from behind the bar.

"Not tonight unfortunately," Maggie's eyes dropped to the floor for a moment. "I'm going to need something stronger." She replied and noted the saddened expression on the barmaids face.

Six shots in, Maggie began to fumble for her phone. Checking the time, she cursed under her breath and opened Emily's conversation, three unanswered messages, 'received 36 minutes ago.'

Maggie held up two fingers to the barmaid, "another two, Cali. Make them doubles."

The barmaid gave Maggie a concerned look, quickly complying as the detective shot her an expressionless look.

"Hey sexy lady," the perky voice got louder as it neared her. Turning her head, she scanned the tall blonde. Her vision blurred.

"When my coworker described to me in detail what Cassidy had done-" her voice broke. Silence stilled the room. "She bound her legs together and poured gasoline on her."

"Nothing is going to happen, okay. We won't let it."

"What are you two talking about?" The sleepy voice spoke from the couch, her dopey eyes looking up at them from the edge of the cover. "You talking about me? You know, it's rude to talk about someone when they are unconscious in the same room." Alex sat  
/up slowly on the couch. Placing her feet under her, she rose and walked over to them at the table.

Maggie stood up and pulled back the chair for her girlfriend. Alex dropped in it painfully causing Maggie to avert her eyes and the three of them sat for a moment in silence.

"Crap," Kara exclaimed, she put both hands on the edge of the table and pushed, dragging her chair back loudly. "I'll be right back, there's a robbery in progress," and she was gone in a flash.

"Maggie," her voice was soft. Calm. Alex reached for Maggie's hand, intertwining their fingers, "it's not your fault. I don't want to hear you say that again."

Maggie squeezed her hand genuinely before getting up from the table, "what would you like to eat?" She changed the subject.

"You." Alex responded quickly, biting her bottom lip.

Maggie grinned at her, and Alex stared at her dimples. God, she can stare at that face all day. "You need to rest." Maggie began her argument. She walked toward the kitchen, leaving Alex to watch her back. "you need food, you haven't eaten anything all  
/day and it's almost 4pm," she called over her shoulder.

Alex smiled. She watched the bounce in Maggie's hair as she took the few steps into her open kitchen. Her eager eyes took in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend, a sight that was nearly taken from her, noting in great detail her every move. The way  
/she places her left hand on the counter top, steadying her as she reaches on the tips of her toes for the spices above the stove.

"I love you."

Those three little words rang in the air. Maggie stopped what she was doing. Her eyes dropped down on whatever unimportant item she was holding and she put it down on the counter, attempting to still the butterflies in her stomach. Maggie turned to Alex,  
now standingjust a few feet away from her. The softest of smiles crept up on her face and Alex closed the distance between them, pulling the detective in by her shoulders.

"I wanted to say it first." Maggie protested, "I know how selfish that sounds, but I didn't want it to be a whole, 'you almost died on me and I haven't told you I loved you, kinda thing," she wrapped her arms around Alex and she stood there, snug intoher  
small girlfriend like a tiny blanket. Her cheek pressed against Maggie's forehead, "but you almost died on me." Maggie breathed the last three words of that sentence. "And I need you to know that... I'm so in love with you, Alexandra Danvers.

I would follow you to the ends of the universe."

There was a glimmer in Alex's eyes, "you getting soft on me, Sawyer?"

Maggie chuckled, gently biting her bottom lip, "yes," she answered and kissed her deeply.

They pulled apart as the front door opened and a tall blonde came in sight.

Maggie's eyes widened as the woman brought her elbow to a ninety degree angle. Suddenly, Maggie found herself staring down the barrel of a gun and quickly shoved Alex to the side.

A single shot rang out and her vision went black.


	4. The Rescue

The wind sped past her, weaving through her hair, silently, her cape rippling under it's pressure. The robbery had taken longer to stop than Kara had originally thought it would. Finally, she neared Alex's building, ready to relax with her sister and Maggie and enjoy quality time.

Her red boots thudded against the hardwood floor, "Maggie!" Kara yelled as she sped across the room to an unconscious detective. "Where's Alex?" Kara's hand held Maggie's shoulders too tight and she shook her awake, "where's my sister?"

Maggie regained consciousness, focusing on the last thing she remembered; Cassidy pointing a hand gun at them. She had turned so quickly, putting both hands on Alex, she pushed her aside as the gun went off, causing her world to shift off balance. Dropping to the floor, Maggie searched the room for Alex and their eyes met. A cut above her brow gushed blood down the side of her face. Her blank stare, almost ghostly, sent chills down Maggie's spine.

"Cassidy has her. I have to call my partner, he'll get a location on her and we're gonna get her back." Maggie lifted her torso off the floor, flinching in pain. She leaned on her elbow, her other hand pressed down on her bleeding wound.

"No," Kara put a stern hand on Maggie's shoulder, holding her down, "make the phone call, get the location but I gotta get you to the hospital."

"No. I'm fine, the bullet went right through. Look, the it's over there." Maggie pointed at the bullet lodged in the backsplash tiles above the stovetop. "I'm fine, so I'm coming with you."

"Maggie, when I find my sister I want to be able to tell her her girlfriend is still alive and doing well. I owe it to my sister to take care of you."

"I ca- I-I can't loose her, Kara. I can't." The detective's body shook violently under Kara's hand. Her breathing betrayed her, escaping too early. Refusing to return.

Kara pick her up off the floor, "slow, deep breaths, Maggie," steadying her on her feet. Kara took Maggie's free arm and slung it over her shoulder, carrying most of her weight, "I'll find her. I'm not loosing my sister today, I can promise you that." She walked her over to the couch, "but Maggie, you won't be able to help her if you bleed out in her apartment."

"Burn them." Maggie answered after a short, thoughtful pause.

"Excuse me?" Kara tilted her head in confusion.

"My wounds, burn them with your heat vision so I don't bleed out."

"Maggie-" Kara began to shake her head slowly.

"Just do it! We're wasting time!" Maggie choked on a sob.

Kara stood up, tossed Maggie's phone to her and entered the kitchen. She pulled open a drawer and grabbed a couple of clean wash clothes. "This is gonna hurt. A lot." She stated.

Maggie brought the phone down from her ear and tapped the red button ending the call. "They're tracking her phone. He's going to text me with it's location soon. Let's get this over with," Maggie placed her cell phone on the table adjacent to the couch and took off her top, preparing herself. Twisting a wash cloth, she put it between her teeth and bit down giving Kara a single nod.

* * *

"Cassidy Carnell: age 29, parents were killed in a fatal car crash when she was 17, leaving her to inherit their business." The detective put down a piece of paper with the slap of his palm, "that's the location on Sawyer's girl's phone." He pointed at the small font at the top of the page.

"Alright, Montgomery, arrange a team and head over there. I'll let Sawyer know we've got a location."

"Thanks chief." He grabbed the paper, memorizing the address, and began piecing together an extraction team.

"Sawyer," the man spoke abruptly, "I'm just calling to let you know that we have a location on your girl. Don't worry, we've got our best men on it. She'll be back in your arms in no time."

"Thank for you the update. Do you think it's possible I get that location, sir?"

"Let us take care of it. You're too close to this one, besides, you won't be walking straight any longer if you keep

at it like this. Get some rest Sawyer, I mean it." With that, the chief disconnected the call and Maggie stood there in disbelief, listening to the dial tone.

"No, please," she breathed, gasping for air as it escaped her lips. Maggie couldn't help but feel completely helpless.

Kara grabbed the phone from her hands and threw it on the couch, "let's go," is all she said.

Flying over the city, Kara scanned the streets for police cars, piggybacking Maggie.

Maggie pointed to Kara's left, "over there."

A swarm of police cars sped down the street and they followed. They hovered over the abandoned warehouse as the police officers gathered in front making a plan.

The women had a plan of their own. Kara used her X-ray vision to further locate her sister. She laid bound to on the floor nearly motionless. Her head turning from side to side searching for an escape.

They landed behind the warehouse, entering the room adjacent from where Alex was been held and Maggie hopped off Kara's back.

"Walk that way until you pass two doors. Take a right at the first hallway." Kara said, extending her arm in the direction she was talking about. "Once you turn, you should be about ten feet from a big blue door. Alex is just on the other side. I'll wait until you get there, then I'll break through this wall," Kara placed a hand on the brick wall, "and distract Cassidy so you can free Alex."

All would have went as planned, had it not been for the rookie officer who drove up with his sirens on, spooking an unstable Cassidy.

Kara turned her attention to the frantic captor who had put her gun down only to pick up a butcher knife and walk toward Alex. Kara noticed the shaking of her head, it was subtle, but to Kara it almost seemed like Cassidy had been responding to the voices in her head. She knew she had to make a move.

As Maggie turned the corner she heard what sounded like a bulldozer wreaking through the warehouse wall. She sprinted the ten feet to the blue doors, without pausing, she shoved passed them.

Cassidy sat straddling a bloody Alex with a knife three inches wide pressed down between her breasts. Maggie brought her gun up, and without hesitation, fired four rounds into the blonde's chest.

* * *

"NO!" Maggie's scream was loud enough to wake Alex from a deep sleep. She shot upright on the bed then quickly turned, her arms desperately reaching for Alex's body.

Alex slid her hands up Maggie outstretched arms, scooting closer to her. "Maggie, hey, I'm right here."

Maggie's breath escaped her too quick to keep up. She wrapped her arms around Alex's torso and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck.

Alex's arms cloaked Maggie. She rested her cheek on the top of her head, gently stroking her forehead with her round chin, she let out a breath.

Maggie released her grip, pulling back, she look Alex in the eye, "I'm so sorry, am I hurting you?"

"Yes," Alex affirmed, "not physically, though," she pulled Maggie back in to snuggle against her chest, "you're still having nightmares."

It was not posed as a question. Alex knew the nightmares had begun after everything with Cassidy had happened. Maggie had become broken. Though she would argue she was damaged way before, Alex saw a change in her girlfriend during the following weeks. She found it difficult to sleep as well, most nights she would awaken in the middle of the night to find Maggie watching over her, "how long have you been staring at me like that?" She would joke.

Maggie placed a soft kiss on Alex's neck and lifted her head, drawing her lips to encompass the soft chin that had been rubbing her forehead. She let her lips travel up her jawline to the sensitive skin behind Alex's ear. "I love you." She whispered.


End file.
